The Call Family (Kagaruki)
The Call Family '''(Founded 13th Century), Is a family that descendants from the Makah and Quileute Tribes of La Push, Washington. '''Member(s) Tiffany Call Tiffany Louise Call '(b. 1967) - Is the former matriarch of the Call Family and a member of the Makah Tribe. She had an affair with Joshua Uley - a member of the Quileute Tribe - which had led to the conception of her son: Embry Call. After the Volturi Confrontation, Tiffany had started a relationship with an unknown man and became pregnant with her second child. She gave birth to a daughter: Thea Call. Embry Call '''Embry Anthony Call '(b. January 28, 1990) - Is the patriarch of the Call Family and a member of the Quileute Tribe as well as a descendant of the Makah. He is the biological son of Joshua Uley and Tiffany Call - not having known who his birth father was until his eighteenth birthday. Through his father, Embry has an older half-brother: Sam Uley. Through his mother, he has a younger half-sister: Thea Call. He is the ex-husband of Penelope Masters and imprinter, later second husband, of Rebecca Black. Embry had become a shape-shifter when he turned sixteen and was originally a member of the Uley Pack; later joining the Black Pack - during the Volturi Confrontation. Penelope Masters 'Penelope Anne Masters '(Formerly '''Call)(b. 1989) - Is the former matriarch of the Call Family and an native from Forks, Washington. Regarded as a witch by Embry's pack brothers, Penelope is a former model who cares little for her children and often puts them down for not following in her footsteps. Having been for six years, the couple divorced not to long after the birth of Freya Call; with Embry having demanded the divorce and full custody of their children. After the divorce, Penelope moved back to Forks and tried to find ways to get back with Embry. When she finally decided that she wanted to have her ex-husband back, Penelope went to La Push and was shocked to find that Embry was instead beginning an early relationship with Rebecca Black. She has sued for sole and physical custody of her four children - much to the dismay of Embry - and has threatened to have Embry arrested for keeping her away from her children: despite her having left voluntarily and never seeking to see them. Spencer Call Main Article: Spencer Call Spencer Katherine Call '(b. October 8, 2009) - Is the biological child of Embry Call and Penelope Masters, as well as the stepdaughter of Rebecca Black. By paternal heritage, Spencer is a member of both the Makah and Quileute Tribes. She is the imprintee of Cole Cameron. Schuyler Call ''Main Article: Schuyler Call 'Schuyler Brianna Call '(b. October 8, 2009) - Is the biological child of Embry Call and Penelope Masters, as well as the stepdaughter of Rebecca Black. By paternal heritage, Schuyler is a member of both the Makah and Quileute Tribes. She is the imprintee of Asher Ateara. Ellie Call Main Article: Ellie Call 'Eleanora Beatrice "Ellie" Call '(b. December 2, 2010) - Is the biological child of Embry Call and Penelope Masters, as well as the stepdaughter of Rebecca Black. By paternal heritage, Ellie is a member of both the Makah and Quileute Tribes. She is the imprintee of Jacob Black III. Freya Call Main Article: Freya Call 'Freya Audrey Call '(b. August 7, 2012) - Is the biological daughter of Embry Call and Penelope Masters, as well as the stepdaughter of Rebecca Black. Through her father, Freya is a member of both the Makah and Quileute Tribes. She is the imprintee of Isaiah Black. Rebecca Black Main Article: Rebecca Black 'Rebecca Josephine Elizabeth Call '(nee '''Black)(Formerly Finau)(b. May 8, 1986) - Is the Sheriff of La Push and a member of the Quileute Tribe. She is the imprintee and later second wife of Embry Call: a former shape-shifter of both the Uley and Black Packs. Kaia Call Main Article: Kaia Call Kaia Zoe Call '''(nee '''Finau)(b. July 12, 2006) - Is the biological daughter of Rebecca Call and Solomon Finau, as well as the adoptive daughter of Embry Call. Through her mother, Kaia is a member of the Quileute Tribe and the imprintee of Nick Littlesea. Category:Kagaruki